Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form of infection control among the various populations that use various communication and data transfer/entry products. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antimicrobial protection that is incorporated into all types of plastics of which communication and data transfer/entry products are composed, thus providing deterrence to the growth of bacteria, molds and fungi.
2. General Background
Germs are everywhere. These tiny microbes, such as bacteria, fungi and mold can be found on most every communication and data transfer/entry product. Although many of the microbes are harmless, others can cause illness. These illnesses can be spread from one person to another through contact with the contaminated surface. Most people who come in contact with the contaminated surfaces would simply experience a bout with a cold or have symptoms of a stomach virus, but for the very young or those with weakened immune systems, such an illness can have life-threatening results. Implementing the usage of communication and data transfer/entry products of the present invention, which are protected with antimicrobial agents in hospitals and other institutions would decrease their role as possible vectors for the transmission of diseases.
Another factor is that antibiotic usage, in general, has increased significantly in the past years. This has led to current problems of resistance among bacterial pathogens to commonly prescribed antibiotics because of inappropriate prescribing (1,2). At the same time, transactions around the world have become quicker, and travel has become more commonplace and accessible to the general population. This is due, largely, to the increase in economic development and world-wide urbanization. This leads to the fact that the general population has become more dependent upon communication and data transfer/entry products. In fact, the majority of the population comes into contact with communication and/or data transfer/entry products on a daily basis. Those who do not are quickly learning to overcome their functional illiteracy.
The majority of communication and data transfer/entry product are constructed of various types of plastic. These plastics possess minute empty spaces where microbes are able to proliferate. Many of the microbes growing on these plastic products possess the ability to cause infection and contamination. Of particular concern are products which are exposed to many different environments, such as digital pagers and cell phones, and those products which have multi-users: public pay phones, keyboards at multi-user computers. Introducing an antimicrobial agent into the manufacturing process of communication products would lead to the decrease of microbial proliferation on such products, possibly diminishing the amount of community acquired and nosocomial infections.
Already various articles that incorporate antimicrobial agents into their manufacturing process are being marketed. Some of these products include: chopping boards, cloths, clothing (wet suits, exercise tights), kitchen implements, food containers, children""s toys and highchairs, surgical incision drapes, dental instrument trays, acrylic and cellulose acetate fiber productions, pillows, mattress pads, pillow ticking and mops.
It is felt that there is a necessity for the protection of communication and data transfer/entry products by incorporating antimicrobial agents, since there is currently no evidence of such products. Moreover, the possibility that these devices could be vectors in the transmission of infectious diseases also points to the value of such an invention.
The invention is the encompassing of everyday communication products with the idea of infection control. More particularly, the invention is focused on decreasing the number of pathogens available to cause community acquired infections. The invention relates to communication and data transfer/entry products which include at least one antimicrobial agent in their surfaces, in order to reduce transmission of infectious agents.
There are three steps that are required for the transmission of an infectious agent to an uninfected person. Firstly, the pathogen must be excreted by the infected person from the nose, mouth or feces. Second, the pathogen must be transferred to the well person. This transfer could be through the air, via direct contact or by way of an intermediary surface. Finally, the infectious agent must reach a susceptible site in the uninfected person (3). This invention would be particularly useful in deterring the transfer of pathogens via intermediary surfaces that had been contaminated by infected people. And, communication and data entry products are continually in contact with hands, and near mouths and eyes, all of which are susceptible sites for an infectious agent to proliferate.
Health care facilities including hospitals, extended-care facilities, sub-acute care facilities, skilled nursing facilities, nursing homes, assisted living centers and rehabilitation centers represent sites where those requiring medical care and those providing medical care converge. Specifically, hospitals, in large measure, are sites where acute medical care is delivered by trained health care personnel. It is well recognized that the above mentioned sites harbor microorganisms that possess markedly greater virulence. Infections resulting from these microorganisms have an increased threat of causing morbidity and mortality. The issue of nosocomial (institution acquired) infections, their cost in terms of total lives and money, and their prevention and control has been receiving increased attention on both a national and global level (4,5). Moreover, the ability of microorganisms to reproduce, mutate and generate resistance to current antibacterial therapy has been accepted as a rapidly developing world-wide hazard (2, 6-8). The xe2x80x9cgapxe2x80x9d between the generation of resistant microbes and the production of new and potentially efficacious antimicrobial drugs has been increasing at an alarming rate. This xe2x80x9cgapxe2x80x9d has been the topic of recent medical articles (4,6,7).
Despite infection control guidelines and policies including those issued by the National Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), the xe2x80x9cgapxe2x80x9d has continued to grow. One contributing factor to this growth is the fact that people act a vectors for infection transmission due to the devices and equipment with which they come into contact. Because of this, novel approaches to infection control and prevention must be explored and advocated (8). The introduction of this invention into medical facilities will aid in the diminishment of the transfer of pathogens by the fact that there will be fewer microorganisms available.
Antimicrobial agents, such as chlorinated phenoxy and polyhexamethylene beguanidide hydrochlorides, which incorporable into plastics suitable for use with communication and data transfer/entry products, are known to suppress the growth of Staphylococcus which is important since Staphylococcus can cause many diseases in humans: boils, carbuncles, folliculitis, impetigo, contagiosa, osteomyelitis, endocarditis, meningitis, enteritis, enterotoxin, nephritis, pharyngitis, laryngitis, bronchitis, pneumonia and cellulitis. Staphylococci are members of a group of invasive gram-positive bacteria known as the pyogenic (pus-producing) cocci. Staphylococci, harbored by either an asymptomatic carrier or a person with the disease, can be spread by the hands, expulsion from the respiratory tract, and transport in or on animate and inanimate objects. Staphylococci can produce disease in almost every organ and tissue of the body. Moreover, resistant strains of staphylococci may originate in the community as well as in the hospital (9). Because of these facts, it is important to limit the proliferation of this microbe. In addition, the emergence of vancomycin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (VRSA), which is difficult to treat, makes the control of this bacteria even more important. Two cases of VRSA have been reported in the United States as well as one in Japan (2). The VRSA strains of bacteria have the potential to become a public health hazard that could lead to high rate of mortality; therefore, whatever can be done to circumvent these microbes would be to the population""s benefit. The population at large should be aware of naively spreading germs and infections to one anotherxe2x80x94this invention would cut down on the number of germs available for spreading.
Handwashing, originally advocated by Semmelweiss in the nineteenth century, is know to reduce the spread and transfer of microorganisms. Certainly, it is an important aspect of infection control. However, what good does a hand washing do if after a person has washed their hands, they immediately return to the use of a communication or data transfer/entry product that is infested with microbes? A recent public health notice from the FDA stated that xe2x80x9cimproper handling of devices between uses can contaminate facilities and expose individuals . . . to infectious, biohazardous materialxe2x80x9d (10). This is evidence for the need for products that come into contact with numerous people to be protected from the proliferation of infectious microbes. For, in the instant invention, products including antimicrobial agents in their surfaces would alleviate some of the contamination that occurs when devices are improperly handled between uses.
In a preferred embodiment, the active antimicrobial component may be a chemical called triclosan (also known as Irgasan DP300, discussed in more detail below). Triclosan becomes equilibrated in a plastic matrix because its molecules are able to migrate within it. Some will, therefore, reach the surface forming an equilibrium between the surface and internal triclosan. The triclosan is able to kill microorganisms, or at least inhibit their growth. Removal of the triclosan from the surface, by cleaning, disrupts the equilibrium in the matrix. As a result, more of the triclosan molecules migrate slowly to the surface and restore the balance. This process takes about 30 minutes. As the amount of the triclosan on the surface represents a small proportion of the whole, the useful life of the product as an inhibitor is very long. The triclosan material has been tested against mold, fungus, E. coli, salmonella, listeria, klebsiella, staphylococcus and streptococcus.
The largest advantage of the present invention is the fact that there would be communication products with decreased microbial capacity available to all consumers. This could lead to the reduction of community acquired and nosocomial infections. The current invention would also give consumers peace of mind; they would know that the product they bought prevents the multiplication of infection causing microbes. In addition, the protection lasts the life-time of the product, giving the consumer assurance of the defense of the inventive product. Furthermore, this invention can be incorporated into all forms of communication and data transfer/entry products that are made of plastics and/or fabrics.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it has the potential to decrease health care costs. If community acquired and nosocomial infections decrease, there will be fewer days spent in the hospital, at clinics and away from work. In addition, the constant uprising of resistant microbes would be on the decline, for there would be fewer places for them to proliferate, and, thus, fewer areas for such microbes to infect the general population.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following description and to the appended drawings.